


серьезный разговор у надгробного камня вашей любви

by Evilfairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After Wedding, Conversations, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Фанди и Дрим говорят ртами о чувствах, поступках и ожиданиях.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	серьезный разговор у надгробного камня вашей любви

**Author's Note:**

> //дсмп, ролеплей!  
> я написала этот фик и отправила его со словами - я их не шипперю кстати прочитай мой фанфик про них, и это просто уморительно.  
> я просто.......... фанди организовал такую свадьбу он подарил дриму все чего он мог хотеть................. ФАНДИ НЕ МОГ БЫ ТЫ ЖЕНИТЬСЯ НА МНЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА СПАСИБО  
> (+ у вилбура технически нет могилы, но и свадьба не канон, так что донт кеа)

Дрим находит его у могилы Вилбура. Фанди сидит рядом, положив жёлтые свадебные цветы на каменный постамент. Наверняка Вилбур сказал ему что-то вроде "ты можешь использовать мой надгробный камень, сын, в качестве надгробного камня своей любви" или какую-то чушь в таком духе, какую мог легко сказать Вилбур. Дрим не мог относиться серьёзно к словам, трахнувшего рыбу. О боже, эта рыба должна быть его свекровью.

\- Привет, Фанди, - говорит Дрим и оправив платье, садится рядом, опираясь спиной на ствол дерева.

Фанди поворачивается к нему и пустым голосом говорит:

\- Привет, Дрим.

И никакой тебе детки больше. Дрим обхватывает руками колени и комкает подол платья.

\- Я тебя искал.

Фанди вздыхает. Абсолютно беспомощно и печально начинает ковырять пальцем пуговицу. Разговор неловкий, но какой у них должен быть разговор после того, как ...

\- Почему ты сбежал, Дрим? - спрашивает Фанди. И за этим стоят и другие вопросы: почему ты позволил Джорджу поцеловать себя? Почему ты не оттолкнул его?

Дрим должен ответить. Но он не знает, как говорить о чувствах, особенно о своих чувствах. Он в этом не особо хорош, ему лучше даются саботажи и убийства, войны, взрывы. Манипуляции. Всякие такие штуки. 

\- Я испугался.

Фанди сохраняется.

\- Ты? Испугался? Что за глупая отмазка, ты не можешь испугаться.

Это не тот ответ, которого Дрим ожидает. Честно говоря, он не знает, чего ожидает, но точно не этого. Он поворачивается к Фанди всем телом, опирается на землю рукой, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо и спрашивает изумленно:

\- Почему не могу?

\- Потому что ... Ты же Дрим, - Фанди смотрит ему в лицо в ответ с отчаянной решимостью. - Почти сверхсущество, которое не знает страха и сомнений в том, что делает. Ты не можешь испугаться глупого вопроса.

Несколько секунд Дрим смущённо молчит. С одной стороны, он польщён тем, каким невероятным его воспринимают, а с другой - огорчён.

\- Ты ведь говорил, что знаешь меня, Фанди, - шепчет он и снова сжимает подол в руках. - И при этом считаешь меня бездушным и безличным сверхсуществом. За что ты вообще любишь меня, Фанди?

Фанди фыркает сердито, совсем по-лисьи. Это болезненно очаровательно.

\- Тебе не кажется, что неправильно спрашивать меня о чувствах в такой ситуации?

\- В какой? Мы буквально практически женаты.

\- Женаты ... - бормочет Фанди и надолго замолкает прежде, чем сказать: - Это глупо.

Сердце Дрима пропускает удар. Он ждёт, что Фанди сейчас категорично скажет, что свадьба - это глупо, что все, что они пытались построить, - это глупо.

Но Фанди говорит:

\- Глупо, что мы нормально все это не обсудили. Наши чувства и мысли. Ожидания.

Дрим облегчённо смеётся и соглашается.

\- Глупо. Но давай обсудим сейчас.

Фанди делает глубокий вдох, будто ныряет с головой в ледяную воду. 

\- Я полюбил тебя ... потому что ты весёлый и хитрый, ты словно лис, как и я, но другом в облике. Ты самый разрушительный человек, которого я знаю, и мне нравится это. Что-то вроде опасности. Ты жестокий, но ты умеешь заботиться, я чувствую, что в тебе больше, чем отрицание нелюбви ко всем. Возможно, я обманываю себя. Но с тобой не бывает скучно. И если бы у меня не было Вилбура, чтобы указать мне путь, я бы пошёл за тобой, ни о чем не сожалея.

Дрим сглатывает.

\- И как с такими мыслями ты мог сказать, что я не могу бояться? - бормочет он.

Фанди жалко ему улыбается и произносит с болью.

\- Я любил тебя так сильно.

От его слов и интонации разбивается сердце.

\- В прошедшем времени? - какая-то часть Дрима не хочет знать ответа на этот вопрос. Хочет, чтобы они вот так бесконечно сидели рядом, глядя на закат.

\- Сегодня, когда мы веселились перед свадьбой, я был так счастлив и думал, что хочу прожить с тобой вот так всю жизнь. Взрывать. Надоедать всем вокруг, делить на двоих это чувство веселья. Вместе строить лабиринты, путать людей в них. Охотиться и сражаться. И иметь право поцеловать тебя в любой момент. Но, - взгляд Фанди скользит к губам Дрима, к его глупому рту, который не скрыт маской, - не я целую губы на нашей свадьбе.

Фанди на несколько секунд прерывается, а потом продолжает дрожащим голосом. 

\- Сейчас я чувствую себя ненужным. Как будто все, что я делаю, недостаточно, как будто этого не будет достаточно. 

Прекратить этот разговор и снова сбежать. Но вместо этого он встаёт перед Фанди, упирается руками в бока и произносит:

\- Я сказал, что я боюсь, потому что я действительно могу бояться. До тебя никто и никогда не водил меня на такие свидания. Никто не делал для меня подобного. Не делал искренне, с самоотдачей и лишь по одной причине - чтобы порадовать меня. Не потому что меня боятся или хотят сделать, а потому что ты хотел, чтобы мне было хорошо и весело.

Фанди смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, ветер треплет его рыжие кудри, и Дрим опускается рядом с ним на колени, касается его щеки, гладит по волосам.

\- Я не умею любить так, Фанди. Я не умею быть любимым. Я не знаю, как реагировать на твою любовь, на твою доброту ко мне. Я боюсь ... что это закончится.

\- Я сделал тебе предложение и отвёл под венец! 

\- Да, - соглашается Дрим и улыбается неловко. - Я сказал, что ты сделал меня счастливым, и я не солгал. Но знаешь, даже тогда нашлись те, кто решил, что тебе нужно нечто большее, чем хаотичный тиранический ублюдок.

\- Не их дело, - просто отвечает Фанди. - Плевать. И что, черт возьми значит, ты не умеешь быть любимым, Джордж и Сапнап любят тебя. Джордж дал тебе курицу. 

Дрим поправляет маску, которая начинает сползать куда-то вбок.

\- Любят. Но не ... Какая нахерен курица, Фанди, я не идиот, ты дал мне почти весь мир, я могу не знать, как отблагодарить тебя, но я вижу ... - Дрим машет рукой в сторону свадебного острова. - Их любовь другая, и я не знаю, Джордж затеял эту глупость. 

Фанди смотрит на него внимательно, а потом кивает, последний ответ. Это все было правдой: Джордж и Сапнап шли за ним в огонь и воду, но Дрим понятия не имеют - они хотят сами или они следуют за ним как ведомые? Он сам порой не мог оценить степень своего кукловодства. 

Что он знал точно, так это то, что он пытался манипулировать Фанди, ему это было не нужно. Зачем? А Фанди взял и позвал его на свидание. 

Дрим откашливается и продолжает: 

— И я стоял и думал, что если это ошибка? Что если наша свадьба, все это... ошибка? Для тебя. И когда Джордж сделал это, когда все кричали, я просто... Я проблема, и это все знают. Я и мои друзья испортили нашу свадьбу, а я ещё и не смог нормально отреагировать и разобраться. Я не контролировал эту свадьбу с самого начала, но в этот момент я утратил малейшие остатки контроля, даже над собой. А ты смотрел на меня, моля и обвиняя. Я просто... я испугался. Пару часов назад у меня была идеальная свадьба с идеальным женихом, а сейчас я посреди хаоса, как и всегда, как во всей моей жизни.

Дрим замолкает. Это самый впечатляющий монолог о чувствах, что он когда-либо говорил. Его сердце стучит слишком сильно.

Фанди тоже молчит, глядя на него так, будто впервые увидел. И Дрим шепчет:

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты отказывался от меня.

И Фанди оживает, по его губам расползается робкая улыбка.

\- Я не хочу отказываться от тебя, - отвечает он, все шире.

И Дрим сцеловывает эту улыбку с его губ.


End file.
